switching roles
by goldengirl14
Summary: interesting things are in this story. R&R please!
1. info of the story

(a/n...this is a crossover between the last generation of hogwarts(lily, james, sirius, and my favorite, Remus! and charmed.) btw, this chappy is just gonna tell you

about the people in my story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling or Constance M. Burge wrote and made, but my characters, are mine, cuz if u havent noticed i am neither cmb or jkr.

chapter 1: knowing the facts(basically the big authors note)

. Lance, Petunia, and Lily Evans were fraternal triplets, and surpriiise, they were purebloods. Their friends are Raylene Jirina Lupin, Sarah Ellen Black, and Janine Karen

Potter. All of them lived in Godric's Hollow, and strangely enough, all of them had twins.All of them boy/girl twin pairings. their twins re Remus Jack Lupin, Sirius Edward

Black, and James Kelvin Potter. Strange right? It gets weirder. All of their families were extremely rich. The rankings are as follows: 1.Sarah and Sirius Black, 2.Janine and

James Potter, 3.Lance, Lily, and Petunia Evans, and, 4.Raylene and Remus Lupin. They were all best friends. The boys were, well..boys, and the girls were most likely the

smartest girls you could find. Right now, we join them at the Black Mansion,(a/n Sirius and Sarah's mom and dad are nice.) where our story begins. Thank you for taking the

time to start reading my story. My first chapter is in progress as we speak, so, be ready to, depending on your taste, be amazed, or be sick, depending on your taste.

This is my first story, so I'd appreciate no flames. by the way, how the heck do you read reviews?

smiles.

KK


	2. the art of falling off a broomstick

a/n: my chapters are going to start to get longer. ok? ok.

chapter 2: the art of falling off a broomstick

Lily Evans was flying as fast as she could to get to Black Mansion.She HAD to tell Petty(Petunia's nickname) and Lance to get home ASAP. Their

aunt and uncle were coming for a wisit and were bring their cousins. They were evil people, as you always get at least one pair of evil family members in a pureblood family.

She got to the Black Mansion in 5 seconds flat.(a/n fast right?) She raced through the door on her broom, through the parlor, out the door, to the qudditch pitch, thinking

_why couldn't I have gone _around_ the house instead of through it?_ She yelled into the sky,"PETTY, LANCE, GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE, AUNT CARA, UNCLE

ADAM, COUSIN ANA AND COUSIN CALEB ARE COMING OVER, MOM WANTS US HOME NOW!" Lance and Petunia paled and flew at break-neck speed to the

ground. CRRASSH! Lane and Petunia crashed into Lily. "Oooh," was the simultaneous moan. Lily fainted. "OH NO!" everyone cried. Lily fell lower and lower to the ground,

(a/n remember, she was on her broomstick.)but James,Janine, Sarah, and Sirius went after her, James, being the fastest, got there first. He gently brought her to the

ground.

(Lily's POV)

Slowly, she came around. She opened her eyes a crack, the fist thing she saw wasbig hazel brown eyes. She opened them a little more,and saw dazzlingly white teeth. Wider, she saw cute, messy black hair. Wider, she saw a hot(for an 11 year old) face. All the way, she saw James Potter._Hmmm, he has a nice body._ she thought. _Ohhhh,Lily don't go there, he's one of your best friends._

(James's POV)

He watched almost in slow motion as one of his best friends fell. Without even thinking, he raced toward her, and of course, got there first. He slowly brought her to the ground and looked her over.No injuries, pretty red hair, milky-white skin, nice body_. James! what is wrong with you, you don't like her, she's one of your best friends!_ She opened her eyes little by little. When they were open all the way, he gasped. _Her eyes are amazing!_ She had Dazzlingly shocking beautiful green eyes. He saw them fill with concern as his mind slipped away.

(everyone POV)

(Not repeating what happened) "James?" Lily questioned, "James?" Her eyes grew huge. "OMIGOD, someone get Mrs.Black, a bucket of water, and a rag. I forgot to warn him, if you gaze too deep in my eyes, I was cursed as a baby, so my eyes are a portal to and evil dimension. How long had he been looking at them? If it was more than an hour...we can't get him back."

"It's ok, he only looked for 10 minutes. Is he still ok though?" Asked a distraught Janine.

"Thanks Janine, and we can get him back now that I know how long he was looking." said a calm Lily. She poured water on him and rubbed his forehead with the rag. He slowly came around.

"What happened?" He inquired.

"You saved my life, and I returned the favor," said a smiling Lily.

"So he's going to be ok?" Asked Sirius, Remus, Raylene, Sarah, and Janine.

"Yes, James is going to be ok," Lily said happily. Then her smile disappeared as she remembered why she was here."Lance, Petty we gotta go, Aunt Cara and them are coming, remember?" She said worriedly.

It's ok Lils, we'll get ya there," said Siri, Remi, and Jamesie.

"Oh thank you so much guys!" she yelled softly and enveloped them in a grateful hug.

"Ok, time to go!" Yelled everyone. They got to Evans Castle in 1 minute. They all went inside. They were shocked at what they found.

(a/n ooh im evil. CLIFFY!)


End file.
